Gokudera
How Gokudera joined the Tourney Every time he sees the face of his older sister, Bianchi, he becomes sick, sometimes even falling unconscious. Tsuna calls it "Bianchi-phobia." This is due to having to eat her Poison Cooking whenever he had a piano recital, as his playing became terrible and distorted whenever affected by the poison, and was hailed by audiences as "unique", "modern", and "abstract". Oddly enough, he is immune to his sister when she happens to be wearing something that covers part of her face. As a result of his childhood trauma, he abandoned the piano despite his great talent and instead decided to join the Mafia. Unfortunately, since he was considered to be a mere musician, no one wanted to accept him into their family; the fact that he was an oriental half-breed lessened his chances of finding a willing Mafia Family to take him in. To become stronger, he sought advice from Dr. Shamal, who, at the time, was working for his Family. Hayato seemed to have looked up to Shamal, to the point that Shamal believed Hayato to have copied his hairstyle, and even wanted to learn his assassination technique, the Trident Mosquito. Instead, Shamal taught him how to use sticks of dynamite, which sparked Hayato's fascination with explosives, eventually choosing them as his main Weapon. This choice of Weapon lead Gokudera to become known as a human explosive because he hides dynamite all over his body, giving him the nickname "Hurricane Bomb" or "Smoking Bomb" Hayato. In the Future Arc, more was revealed about Gokudera's past. He and Bianchi are actually half siblings, born by different mothers. Bianchi's mother was married to their father, but Gokudera's mother was a woman with whom he had an affair. Gokudera's mother was a young, beautiful woman and a very talented pianist, whom their father fell in love with at first sight. Not long after, they became involved and the woman bore a child. However, in the Mafia, illegitimate children are not tolerated, and everyone was told that Gokudera Hayato was actually from the same mother as Bianchi. His real mother was allowed to see him three times a year until he was three and was the one who encouraged him to play the piano. Gokudera's mother was not allowed to reveal her identity to him, so he thought she was just someone who visited a lot. She suddenly died after driving off a cliff on her way to see her son, with a present for him (the present being why suicide was eliminated as a possible cause of death). When Gokudera was eight, he discovered that the woman that frequently visited him was his mother from servants gossiping, who implied that this matter was arranged by his father; this led him to run away from home. According to Reborn, however, it was neither a suicide or a murder, but "It slid off the road at an impossible location. It's been said that there weren't even tire marks. It was instant death." Future Bianchi made the further claim that Gokudera's parents both loved each other deeply and could have married. Gokudera's mother was actually very sick, and for this reason refused to marry Gokudera's father, believing she would be a burden to him. Bianchi believes that the illness made his mother lose control of the car. Despite several letters being shown as proof, Gokudera refused to give credit to this version of events. When the Zootopian Police Department has opened an investigation against Vongola, Gokudera prepares bombs, and spots Chief Bogo. Would Gokudera be able to wiretap the police? Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gokudera holds some lit dynamite. After the announcer calls his name Gokudera throws his dynamite close to the camera. It explodes then it clears to show Gokudera up close and he arms his Flame Arrow cannon attached to his left arm saying "I'll give you a blast." Special Moves flame Arrow (Neutral) Gokudera fires three Storm Arrows out of his Flame Arrow cannon. Double Bombs (Side) Gokudera throws sixteen lit dynamite sticks. They go off after three seconds. Speed Bomb (Up) Gokudera uses a tiny stick of dynamite to propel himself into the air. Pickpocket Bomb (Down) Gokudera runs at the enemy and quickly puts small Dynamites on the enemy, who panics for three seconds, then the explosives go off. Sun Attribute Flame Arrows (Hyper Smash) Gokudera charges his Flame Arrow cannon, then fires five small Storm Arrows, then one large Storm Arrow at the opponent. Flame Thunder (Final Smash) Gokudera uses the Lightning Tube with his Flame Arrow to fire a beam of Storm and Lightning Flames which is strengthened by the Solidification factor of the Lightning Flame and powered up by the Storm Flame's Disintegration then fires it at the opponent. Victory Animations #Gokudera swings his left hand down, then holds his right fist up saying "What's the matter? Thought you could escape being blown up." #Gokudera charges his Flame Arrow fire shoots four Storm Arrows and arms his Cambio Forma: G's Archery bow then says "Sorry, but explosives are strictly business." #Gokudera juggles some dynamite then throws them and says "Fighting hand-to-hand only takes long." On-Screen Appearance An explosion goes off then Gokudera appears saying "A few seconds to run, if you have the time." Trivia *Gokudera's rival is the cape buffalo chief of the Zootopia Police Department, Chief Bogo. *Hayato Gokudera shares his English voice actor with Zero, Hammer Bro., Fire Bro., Zhang Bao, Yukimura Sanada, Cursya, Yagura, Kung Jin, Ryosuke Ishigami, Yang, Boomerang Bro., Poliwrath, Sasori, Yu Narukami, Masataka Takayanagi, Corrin A, Sledge Bro. and Subaru Shinjo. *Hayato Gokudera shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Kishward and Anji Mito. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters